A
'''A&E Canada '''is a Canadian cable and satellite television channel that serves as a television property of Corus Entertainment under licence of A&E Networks. Much like it's U.S. counterpart, the channel originally focused on biographies, documentaries, and drama series, but now has expanded to just drama and reality television programming, and is currently gearing towards general entertainment programs. The channel's headquarters are located in Toronto, Ontario, the main office for most of Corus Entertainment's channels. It was launched on October 17, 1997. History Before A&E Canada launched, the country originally used to receive the U.S. version of A&E, which launched on February 1, 1984. A&E Canada, a version of A&E specifically designed for Canadian viewers, was licensed in 1996 by Alliance Communications. On October 17, 1997, at 12:00am E/P, the stream of A&E U.S. in Canada separated and instead became A&E Canada. When A&E Canada first launched, the channel's main objective was to air diverse and international programs. This was however later abandoned in 1998, when there became many signs that the channel started to become just like the A&E network in the U.S., when the channel started to air biographies, documentaries, and drama programming. In 2006, the channel launched two timeshift feeds: A&E East (operating for Eastern Time) and A&E West (operating for Western Time). The channel also launched a French-language feed of the channel. On some Canadian digital providers, the channels can sometimes be interpreted as A&E (English) and A&E (French). In January 2008, after a joint venture between Canwest and Goldman Sachs Capital Partners ended up in both companies buying out Alliance Atlantis, the company gained an interest in A&E, History Canada and other networks owned by AAC. After Canwest launched an HD feed of History in 2009, Canwest announced that it too would focus on launching other streaming services for A&E Canada. An HD feed of the channel (which operates only on Eastern Time), was launched in January 2011, and an app for the network entitled A&E Go, was launched in April 2012. In May 2008, A&E in the U.S. changed its look and logo, and began using the slogan "Real. Life. Drama." A&E Canada soon followed suit on June 27, 2009. It's logo was completely changed with the "Canada" caption and maple leaf being removed, and the red A&E watermark only remaining. In early 2014, the channel changed it's slogan to "Be Original", just like the U.S. version did in December 2013. In April 2016, A&E Canada's parent company, Shaw Media, was sold to Corus Entertainment. Current programming * 24 * 60 Days In * After the First 48 * Big Smo * Bates Motel * Born This Way * Bad Girls Club * Beyond Scared Straight * Criminal Minds * CSI: Miami * Damien * Donnie Loves Jenny * Dog the Bounty Hunter * Duck Dynasty * Degrassi: The Next Generation * Devious Maids * Escaping Polygamy * The First 48 * Flipping Vegas * Fear Thy Neighbor * Follow Da Rules * Grey's Anatomy * Hoarders * Intervention Canada * I Survived * Lachey's: Raising the Bar * Love Prison * L.A. Law * Lou Grant * Mayday * Magnum, P.I. * Nightwatch * Naked and Afraid * Parking Wars * Panic 9-1-1 * Shipping Wars * Storage Wars * Wahlburgers Upcoming programming * The Frankenstein Chronicles (Fall 2016) * Doctor Who (TBA) * Designated Survivor (2017) * The Strain (2017) Former programming * 8 Minutes * 100 Centre Street * Airline * The Beast * Bad Ink * Barry'd Teasure * Barter Kings * Be the Boss * Bearing Witness * Big Spender * Billy the Exterminator * The Cleaner * Cajun Justice * Caught on Camera * City Confidential * Cold Case Files * Columbo * Committed * Crime 360 * Criss Angel Mindfreak * Down East Dickering * Driving Force * Extreme Makeover: Home Edition * Family Plots * Fatherhood * Flip This House * Flipped Off * Gene Simmons Family Jewels * The Governor's Wife * Growing Up Twisted * Heavy * Inked * The Killer Speaks * King of Cars * King of Queens * Move This House * A Nero Wolfe Mystery * Obsessed * Paranormal Cops * Private Sessions * Psychic Kids * Rollergirls * Rookies * Sons of Hollywood * Sons of Tucson * Tattoo Highway * Teach: Tony Danza * The Two Coreys * The Sopranos * Seconds from Disaster * Sex Sent Me to the E.R. * Zero Hour Other services Timeshift service * In September 2006, A&E Canada launched two timeshift services: A&E East and A&E West. A&E East operates on Eastern Time. While A&E West operates on Western Time, allowing viewers to watch A&E programming ethier fours earlier or fours hours later. French-language feed * In September 2006, along with dual timeshift services, A&E Canada also launched a French-speaking feed of their channel. The channel is only available in standard definitio and broadcasts on Eastern Time. HD feed * In 2009, Canwest announced that it would be focused on launching other streaming services for A&E Canada, one of which was an HD feed of the channel which launched in January 2011. The channel broadcasts A&E programming in widescreen and 1080i vision. Unlike the timeshift services A&E East and A&E West, the HD feed only broadcasts on Eastern Time. Mobile app * Another streaming service for A&E Canada was launched by Canwest. This was an app launched in April 2012 for the iPhone/iPad and Android entitled A&E Go. The app can allow viewers to watch A&E shows, view the channel's TV schedule, and watch a live coverage of A&E. Website * A&E.ca Category:Toronto Category:Canada Category:Television channels and stations established in 1997 Category:Fictional television networks Category:Fictional television network Category:Cable channels